


Politics of the Heart [Chinese Translation]

by Hukkm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 与上级保持过于亲密的关系从来不是什么轻松简单的事，但是大总统和他最喜欢的上校已经找到了天秤的平衡点。





	Politics of the Heart [Chinese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Politics of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867242) by [Catw00man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man). 



> 译者语：译文其实已经完成很久很久了，之前投在微博的文最近被和谐了，只能在这里补档orz
> 
> This translation work has actually been done several years ago, my everlasting thank to all those who have helped me with the beta.
> 
> 欢迎移步lofter→【http://www.lofter.com/blog/hukkm】

“这个任务根本毫无意义。”爱德皱了皱眉，他双手抱胸并把目光锁定在位于巨大木质会议桌另一端的固执男人身上，“想必您也清楚我们上次在Aerugo受到了怎样的待遇，他们的无聊民族传统和垃圾庆祝仪式简直把我们整得够呛。”他微微地摇晃着脑袋，有一小绺灿金的长发挣脱了发带的束缚，顽皮地垂在他的耳边，“与其在这种徒劳无功的任务上浪费时间，我们还不如去坟头蹦迪……”话音未落，无数双眼睛就不约而同朝他望过来，被盯得浑身不自在的爱德咬了咬牙，最终还是小声地憋出一句“长官”，以敬称来结束他措辞激烈的驳论。

这是一场非常可笑的会议。爱德相信罗伊比谁都清楚这些议题有多无聊，他完全想不通这有什么好值得商议的。就现实国情而言，Aerugo根本就不是个理想的合作伙伴，它落后、封闭，完全沉溺在虚幻的宗教和盲目的信仰之中——更不要提，这个国家也是目前Amestris边境最大的隐患之一。不管怎么样，派出一整个外交使团去Aerugo这种事简直是……

“看样子你对这件事情意见很大啊。”你这不是废话吗死无能！ 爱德把指甲深深地嵌进掌心，才勉强压制住恶狠狠地翻白眼的冲动。然而，顶头上司仍然装模作样地一脸冷漠：“但是，我并不赞同你的观点。”

爱德不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。这个家伙，难道真的想组一个特别使团来完成“与Aerugo建交友好关系”这种无聊任务吗？太可笑了，不过至少他不用……

“以及，我想任命你来带领这个外交团队。”

“什么！”爱德猛地从高背椅上站起身来，难以置信地摇了摇头，“Ro—”在他把这个过分亲密的称呼下意识喊出口之前，爱德强忍了下来，这种跟军部那些白痴高官共同参讨的会议真是烦人……“您是在说笑吧。”也许他可以努力克制自己不要直接喊出那个人的名字，但他无法掩饰声音中的恼怒和不可置信。“属下相信刚才已经讲明白了，这是个毫无意义的外交。” 爱德本想试着再争辩几句，然而罗伊迷人的黑瞳中竟无丝毫动摇之意。他的瞳孔不禁剧烈地收缩了一下，但仍硬着头皮说：“我想您比在场任何人都清楚我有多不适合这样的任务。”

在座此起彼伏赞同的首肯让他有些尴尬，尽管他或多或少感到有些被羞辱，但如果他能借此逃避这个愚蠢的任务的话，就算被小小侮辱一下也无所谓。要知道他回到中央才一个星期，眼下他正巧没有很好的理由能让自己到南方随便逛逛散散心。

“我很清楚你的能力有限，钢。”恶劣的当众羞辱让爱德不禁怒火中烧，好在混蛋上司适时的察言观色总算让他忍住发飙的冲动，“但是Aerugo的上层特意请求希望能和‘人民的炼金术师’见一面。”罗伊的声音依旧是那么平静，带着他一成不变的居高临下的口气。可是爱德太了解他了，他可以清楚地看到上司眼里染上的倦意，尽管这并不代表他会向自己妥协。“我相信在一个星期里，你有足够的时间来选定下属并做好出发的淮备。”

一个星期？要知道过去几年里罗伊一直在帮他处理这种事务，他们都清楚这些外交准备最多只要三天就能办完……但是这个时候当面提出来似乎并不合适。把嘴边的话咽回肚子里，爱德仔细地调整着表情，松下他一贯皱着的眉头点头道：“时间非常充裕，阁下。”

爱德迎上罗伊的目光，在他深沉的凝视中他忍不住开始在意别的官员们如何看待他们的关系。他们真的只是把自己当成他一个向来乖戾的下属吗？还是说，他们当中的一些人早已看透了他和罗伊不断上演的这些闹剧……这不是他第一次——也绝不是最后一次——被命令做他认为愚蠢至极的任务，他虽然不反抗，但并不代表他就真的乐在其中，更何况，明眼人都看得出这些任务明摆着就是为了刁难他。

“很高兴听到你这么说。”罗伊的回应很简洁，甚至有些愉悦的语气在里面，但是爱德早已看穿了他。罗伊确实没有从他的肢体语言或者说话的语调中流露出更多的情感，毕竟他有着无可挑剔的自控能力，可他们待在一起的时间实在太久了，爱德可以一眼读出他面具背后的真相——他可以看到那个人的眼中突然溢满了无尽的痛苦和沮丧，又慢慢地变淡、隐去。该死的混蛋，他是故意让他看到的——利用自己的心软，让自己变得更加易于操纵——难道他那么享受无时无刻不束缚着自己的感觉吗？

“那么，接下去的议题是什么？防御报告吗？” 罗伊收起视线，望向身边的霍克爱问道。

爱德在新的防御措施发布的时候一直在神游。整个方案的一大半都是他设计的，他根本不需要再花精力去听它，相反，他不断地在纠结自己即将要到Aerugo去执行的愚蠢而又可笑的任务。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

爱德猛地将手中的折叠式小刀掷向远在三十英尺之外的靶子，小刀伴随着一声闷响命中目标，除了刀柄之外的整个刀身全部深深地没入其中。他颇为得意地微微勾起嘴角，慢吞吞地挪动着步子前去收回自己的武器。虽然飞刀并不是击败敌人最有效的方式，但在战斗中却是一个争取时间逃避攻击的好办法。这对于未曾预料过会有什么尖锐的东西向自己直冲过来的人来说无疑是一个绝赞的惊喜。爱德在靶子前停下脚步，得意地欣赏自己的“一射入魂”。

被掷出的刀子狠狠地插在训练用假人的身上，虽然实战中不会如此效果拔群，不过这并不是他的训练目的。小刀诚然是一种便利的武器，在过去的打斗中它也确实多次都派上了用场，但相比起这些爱德更在意从练习中获得的实战经验，且不说这样的训练能提高他的命中率，如此蛮不讲理的投掷还常常能一举两得地发泄他的不满和懊丧。旋转着的小刀使得刀尖以外的任何部份都有攻击到目标的机会，如果有足够的力气猛掷的话说不定刀柄都可以成为致命的武器。

爱德用力从假人身上拔出了刀子，然后用装有机械铠的腿狠狠地踢了它几脚。在他的蹂躏下假人整个地被踢倒在地上，周围满是粉碎的木屑。看着里面木质填充物散落一地，爱德孩子气地开心笑了起来。他倒本来不想把它弄成这样，也许他应该用自己另一条腿——

“看来会议进展得不是很顺利。”

不好，破坏行径被发现了。爱德畏惧地缩了缩头，他向身后瞥了一眼，看见哈勃克边点着烟边走进训练场。他本该听到他走进来的脚步声的。爱德跪在地上，刀子放在一边，合掌将碎掉的假人修好，顺便把它表面厚粗布上小刀的割痕恢复原状。完成这一切修补工作以后，爱德才转过身来，面向身后一直默默看着他的人：“说的好像你早就知道了一样。”

哈勃克耸了耸肩，深深地吸了一口烟。爱德无奈地摇了摇头，过去的那么多年里他和罗伊到底有多少次这样的对话了呢？这种大庭广众之下的斗嘴简直都成了一种已经习惯的日常了。

“好啦，Aerugo也没有那么糟糕。”

爱德不禁挑起眉。果然他全都知道了。他摇了摇头，疑惑着他从哪里得到有关自己的这些消息。

“说不定当你们回到床上的时候又和好如初了。”哈勃克别有深意地看了他一眼，而爱德只是尴尬地轻笑了一下，然后收起了刀。尽管他没在训练场待多久，但因为之前以“准备任务”为借口早退，所以他不知道罗伊是不是已经结束了这一整天无聊的会议，也并不清楚哈勃克是如何得知他将要被派到那个国家去，还有那些他多管闲事的细节。

“你比那家伙懂我多了，老大。”爱德笑起来。

哈勃克吐出一口烟，轻飘飘的一缕在空气里四散开来：“不过说实话，你这任务实在太轻松了，他们估计会把你当贵族接待——至少比我要去的北方条件好多了。”

“卧槽你被分配到了那个任务？你运气怎么那么好！”爱德又懊恼又嫉妒地翻了个白眼。尽管去北方的话他要换上适应严寒天气的厚重机械铠，但至少那边的任务有趣得多呀！他从来没有那么讨厌过自己这副与众不同的身躯，毕竟如果他去那里的话不被认出来简直是天方夜谭。相比之下哈勃克显然更适合执行这样的秘密行动，虽然他反倒不那么喜欢这个任务。爱德背过双手扎紧了自己在训练中有些松散的发辫，安慰他道：“至少你也做出了贡献。”

“啊，也许吧。”哈勃克掐灭了烟头，“如果我没死的话。”他大大咧咧地自嘲道。但爱德知道，没说出口的话他们都心知肚明——尽管爱德本人对这个任务跃跃欲试心向往之，但它的危险程度不容小觑。他忍不住揣测起来这是不是罗伊没有分配给他这个任务的原因。

“别犯傻了，像你那么走运的人怎么会那么容易死掉。”哈勃克也大笑起来，摇了摇头。的确，他幸运过了头，甚至那次差点死在Lust手上，也仍然在最后关头被罗伊他们救了回来。然而那个事件之后，他们仅仅把这些经历当成茶余饭后的谈资，比起终日忧心未来将要发生的事，他们宁愿着眼现实。

“借你吉言，也祝你别在那个地方挂了以后被冠以尊敬的神祇之类的名号长存在当地人的心里。”爱德轻蔑地哼了声。Aerugo的确是个危险的地方，但对爱德来说并不足以构成威胁。“但是我认真地问你，爱德，你到底在抗拒什么？”

爱德耸了耸肩，转过身去面对着那个直立着的刚刚被修好的假人，他用尽全身力气狠狠地瞪着它，仿佛要把它看出洞来。为什么哈勃克总是那么容易地看透他的心思？他猜得对，爱德的懊丧无关乎他去的是Aerugo还是北方，甚至都不是因为每天被那个人命令着干这干那，他只是讨厌被当成该死的棋子一样地利用，尽管他知道这是他们所有人的命运，包括罗伊。

“你知道我才回来一个星期吗？”爱德并不知道自己为什么要问这样的问题。这些年来他们每个人都在疲于奔命，不论是谁都忍了下来。他只是希望，有什么契机能够使他留在中央的时间更长一些，至少不必回来后第一时间被遣往他处。

“我想我并不合适做你的谈心对象。”爱德听见哈勃克打火机发出的清脆响声。他说得没错，可是今天和往常都不一样，他觉得自己不能那么简单地容忍下去了，他确实不需要和任何人谈心，不论是哈勃克还是罗伊，他宁愿一个下午用来蹂躏假人，要是走运点他还能找到愿意陪练的对手。“但是我猜你要做什么自己已经知道了。”

哈勃克脱下深蓝色的军外套，把它扔在爱德脚边，向他轻轻地勾起嘴角。这个人确实很了解自己。爱德瞥了眼巨大的中央司令部大楼，他们正笼在它的影子里，于是爱德也扯下了自己的外套。罗伊的会议也许要持续到晚饭，如果他不回房间的话他决定自己去找他。爱德转过身来，看见哈勃克已经叼着烟摆好了进攻的姿势。

“是啊，我知道。”爱德伸出手，向哈勃克比了个“放马过来”的手势。“在你离开前，不如再来练几场？看看你的格斗技巧有没有退步，来吧。”

哈勃克扭头丢开了自己的烟，这一瞬间，爱德似乎放下了一切，只剩下令人麻木的平静。但愿这一天都能过得那么简单轻松就好了。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

当爱德抵达上司家前院的时候天已经快黑了。

虽然和哈勃克过过招确实帮他发泄掉了很多失落感，他仍旧想和罗伊好好谈谈。不过在此之前，他得先找些东西来填饱肚子。走在光洁大理石铺设的地砖上，他径直穿过了长长的厅堂，最后来到罗伊那奢华套房厚重的双层门前，虽然在家里装这样的门实在让人费解，但一想到房间的主人平时基本不呆在这里，似乎就无可厚非了。爱德轻轻地叹了口气，然而，就在他打开里层房门的一瞬间，他停下了脚步。

房间的灯亮着。

讲真，确实有点出乎意料。爱德在客厅环顾了一周，却并未发现他家笨蛋上司的身影。他把自己军外套随手丢在靠门的椅子上，径直走向了内间。爱德记得自己早上并没有忘记关灯，所以那个家伙肯定在家。于是他走向他们用作藏书室的大房间——哈，他果然在，好整以暇地坐在屋子一角自己最喜欢的椅子上。眼前的场景让爱德不由自主地笑了起来，他注意到罗伊手边放着一杯红酒，如果他现在还有心情喝酒的话，说明自己早退之后会议进展得还算顺利。爱德向他走过去，将一些红酒倒入旁边似乎早就是为他准备好的空玻璃杯里。

“我本来都打算去你办公室把你拖回来了。”爱德啜了口葡萄酒，熟悉的味道划过舌尖，他满意地微笑起来，一切仿佛都隐隐约约昭然若揭——毕竟罗伊不会每天都拿出他们最喜欢的酒来喝，但是眼下，他暂时还不想捅破这层窗户纸。

“他们确实想留我下来，但我说家里有很多要紧的事等着我回去处理。”

爱德轻声地笑了起来，转身躺倒在一边的长沙发上，蜷起一条腿，手臂慵懒地垂在身边：“如果你这通胡诌是真的就再好不过了。”

罗伊也跟着一起笑起来。他们无法保证两人之间的关系绝对保密，但它原则上确实是不公开的。无能党之流和爱德的亲友自然对此心知肚明，但是外界对于他们的关系充其量也只是猜测而已。为了给他们的相处提供最大的便利，霍克爱在控制消息这方面有绝对的原则，至少在公开场合他们不会受到太大的伤害。

“爱德华……”他太熟悉这个语气了，但是，这并不是他这个晚上想听到的话。他瞥了一眼，看见罗伊眼中显而易见的悲哀。他摇了摇头。

“不，别说了。”罗伊叹了口气，爱德低下头抿了口酒接着说，“本来也是没办法的事，虽然我不喜欢，但是在其他人面前……我们要尽量地扮演好自己的角色。”

罗伊的肩膀有些无力地垂了下来，爱德讨厌看到他这种萎靡的姿态，更讨厌让他流露出这种颓靡的自己——但他不得不承认，这就是事实，他们别无选择，在罗伊成为自己上司的那一天起他就明白了这个道理，就算他从来不是什么循规蹈矩的人。这种等级分明的上下级关系束缚着他，让他举步维艰，毕竟没什么人能忍受自己的情人有权利把自己差遣到天涯海角，但是这就是他们在一起需要付出的代价——在大庭广众下，他绝不能挑战罗伊的权威。

这种不平等的生活并不自在，但这一切，在他们房门关上之后都将不复存在。

“过来，爱德华。”罗伊脸上沉郁的神情仍未褪去，但爱德不愿意再去迎合他的消沉，他现在最想做的事是好好地享用自己杯中的红酒。当然，他也不希望罗伊一直这样闷闷不乐下去。

“不要，你过来。”他注意到罗伊的眉毛因为他的回复而轻轻地挑起来，又不自觉地晃了晃手中的玻璃杯。罗伊早已习惯对所有人发号施令，爱德承认，往常的话命令游戏确实能给他们的做爱添加几分情趣——只是，今晚不一样。在这个晚上，爱德希望他有那么些时候能忘记自己作为上司的身份。也许又要大费口舌了，他边注视着罗伊边这样想着。出人意料地，罗伊爽快地放下了手中的杯子，站起身向他走来。

他这不寻常的服从让爱德不禁轻轻笑起来。男孩抬起一条腿架在沙发的扶手上，另一条腿则随意地轻点在地上。局面正在朝他所希翼的方向不紧不慢地发展着，而更令他感兴趣的是罗伊接下去会怎么做。只见男人深沉地望着他，要是以往，在这样的目光注视下他会乖乖挪开位置退缩到沙发的另一边，但今天，他勇敢地作出了反抗——爱德深吸一口气，正准备开口，罗伊却突然在沙发上躺了下来，头顺势枕在了爱德的大腿上。

爱德有些小小的惊讶，他低下头有些不可置信地盯着自家的笨蛋上司。此时的罗伊仿佛放下了支配欲，放下了掌控权，放下了他一切的防备——他知道，这个男人鲜少向人展现这样的姿态。爱德伸出左手纠缠上罗伊的黑发，男人闭上了眼睛，发出满意的轻哼，爱德不禁笑起来，轻轻按压上罗伊头顶的穴位，在他的按摩下，罗伊的身体更加放松了，爱德笑道：“你真应该经常开心点。”

“嗯……如果我最喜欢的按摩小姐不在身边的话我猜这可有点难度。”爱德噗嗤地笑了，无奈地摇了摇头。如果罗伊真的这么想的话，他大可每天早起一会儿然后把自家混蛋上司按在床上来个全套大保健，如果和霍克爱的一通电话能够解决当天的工作安排的话，他觉得这个计划在考虑范围之内。

“怪我咯？”爱德把手中的酒杯放在茶几上，伸出双手按上罗伊的太阳穴。他曾经一度担心自己的机械铠会给他们的身体接触造成困扰，但是那么多年相处下来，罗伊从来没有嫌弃过什么，也从来没让他感到过一丁点不自在，每次爱德打算闷在心里的小纠结都能被自家笨蛋第一时间察觉。“是谁把我赶到那么远的地方去的啊？”

罗伊轻轻地长叹了一声，爱德有些后悔自己的口不择言，但是毕竟这是事实啊，又有什么办法呢？就算再不爽，他们也有可能又要分别一个半礼拜左右。“你知道这不是我的本意，我恨不得你不踏出这房间半步。”

爱德轻笑起来，这个混蛋大概满脑子都是把自己关在什么金笼子里的监禁游戏。尽管不至于那么变态，但是他们都知道那样的生活将会是多么美妙。

他的指尖划过罗伊鬓角星星点点的斑白，沿着迷人的脸颊滑到他硬朗的下颚，“你真这么想，嗯？”罗伊的嘴角轻轻地勾起来，爱德不屑地哼了一声，“那么抱歉，当我在Aerugo像笨蛋一样对着人群挥手、帮你招摇撞骗的时候你只能每天饥渴地想着我了。”罗伊轻蔑地啧了声，但笑容却又不自觉地加深了些。这个混蛋，莫非他在脑子里已经描绘起自己那副蠢样了吗。这么想着，爱德有些赌气地戳了戳罗伊的肩膀：“你知道这个任务傻透了。”

罗伊黑色的双瞳倏地睁了开来，爱德在一瞬间忘记了呼吸——这双洞悉一切又深沉如潭漂亮眼眸，让人心甘情愿沉溺其中不愿醒来。“你说得对，这纯粹是惺惺作态的政治游戏，一切都是逢场作戏而已。”爱德有些不相信地眨巴了两下眼睛，没想到他家混蛋上司居然那么轻易地承认了……他原来以为他们会就这个话题大吵一架，而且笨蛋肯定死都不会屈服的。“但是，他们渴望交流……和你交流，这个请求，我没法拒绝。”罗伊顿了顿，他的嘴角却悄然勾起一个恶劣的弧度，爱德几乎在下一秒就猜到他准备说什么了——“当然，我也可以直截了当地告诉他们，你因为每天忙着跟大总统做爱……”

“闭嘴，傻逼。”爱德大笑起来，倾身在罗伊的唇上印下一个轻柔的吻，“如果你真有胆子这么说，我倒也乐意配合你……”罗伊在他的唇边轻笑出声，爱德坐起身来，又把手埋进罗伊的黑发里，“好啦，别担心。我会尽心尽职地演好你的心腹炼金术师的角色，如果那边的人想看看我们有什么本事的话，我还会顺便给他们表演一些小把戏。”他低下头，看到罗伊温柔的微笑几近将他融化——还有什么更好的理由让他心甘情愿地踏上这趟该死的旅程呢？“喂，你晚饭想吃点啥？我快饿死了。”

罗伊抬起右手，纠缠上爱德金属的右掌，贴近自己的脸颊，轻轻地摩挲着，灼人的温度几乎能熔化机械铠。“我想吃伊修巴鲁烤羊肉……”爱德吐了吐舌头，看到自家笨蛋笑眼盈盈地望着自己——这道菜是他们还在东方司令部的时候每顿必点的最爱，虽然来中央之后他们就再也没有福气享受这道美味了——这个混蛋，这种时候还馋他，“但是我看见你放在冰箱里的披萨，就把它微波炉里加热了一下。”他家混蛋的笑容又加深了一些，爱德也笑起来，滑到罗伊肩上的手说明了他现在心情有多好。

“所以你看到啦？”他知道罗伊不是最喜欢披萨，但是当爱德在中央第一次吃到这家的披萨之后，身为披萨狂魔的他恨不得一日三餐都以它果腹，其实他昨天顺路买回披萨的一大原因就是担心自家大总统又不能陪自己共进晚餐，如果他真的又有什么突发事件要处理的话至少自己能够好好享用一顿美餐，而现在，他很高兴不用一个人吃晚饭了。“谢啦，我知道你不喜欢披萨。”

“如果你在我身边，它就是我的最爱。”油嘴滑舌。这样想着，爱德不自觉地笑起来，这个家伙到底喝了多少酒啊？今天他真是特别特别招人喜欢。罗伊伸手探进自己左边的口袋摸出怀表，爱德疑惑地歪了歪头。“我猜它差不多快好了。”

爱德不可置信地瞪大了双眼，他的胃配合地咕咚了一声。差不多快好了？他原来以为罗伊是听见自己回来的脚步声才把披萨放进微波炉的，如果是“差不多快好了”的话，他肯定一直从窗口望着他的身影。他知道罗伊有时候会做这样的事——这也是他已经习惯走窗下那条大路回家的原因——但是罗伊真的太忙了，以至于这样小小的期待也成了奢望。

正在爱德出神的当儿，罗伊坐起身来，打算去厨房拿披萨，但是爱德双手按在他肩上：“让我去拿吧。”罗伊扭过头，将信将疑地看着他，他回以一个暖彻心扉的微笑，“你需要休息。”

罗伊有些不满地嘟囔了几声，但是爱德还是笑着坐起身，小心地把腿从他身上跨过去，罗伊面向厨房调整了个更舒服的躺姿。让人垂涎欲滴的香气从厨房传来，爱德这才意识自己到底有多饿，他虽然不介意一天24小时待在罗伊身边“忙着跟他做爱”，但他很清楚这只是个愚蠢的幻想。无聊的命令和该死的责任束缚着他们，令今夜这样美好的夜晚越发弥足珍贵。

爱德回过神来，注意力被厨房里充斥着的美妙的香味牢牢地吸引了。他踮起脚，向烤箱里的美味望去，只见披萨上的起司咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，呈现着诱人的微焦棕色。完美~他打开炉门，伸出机械铠的右手拖出披萨盘，把它放在炉子的上方，顺手关掉了微波炉。他扯下披萨边缘的一块香肠片放进嘴里，合掌炼出一把精制的披萨刀——罗伊可能会为此逼逼好久，但他从来不喜欢洗碗……尤其是今天。切开披萨后，他把自己手臂炼回原样，来到洗手池边洗净了双手。

甩干了双手，他来到炉边，用一块干净毛巾包裹了披萨盘的手柄，机械铠的手掌攥着手柄，转身离开了厨房。如果他们就着烤盘吃披萨的话今天就真的不用浪费时间来洗碗了——像罗伊这种死洁癖肯定会纠结得不得了，但是爱德可不会管他怎么想——今晚的每分每秒都太珍贵了。

当他回到藏书室时，罗伊正蹙着眉头望着他。“爱德华，你在搞什么？没有拿盘子来吗？哈勃克到底都教了你些啥？”这么说着，罗伊坐起身来，顺手捋了捋自己一尘不染的裤子。爱德望着自家挑剔难伺候的上司，无奈地摇了摇头。

“简跟这事没关系……”爱德在罗伊边上坐下，挪开自己的酒杯，放下了披萨盘。“我只是不想洗碗而已。”他冲着罗伊粲然一笑，后者正起身走向另一张桌子取过自己的酒杯和他们的酒瓶。

“我会去洗的，你知道我从来不介意洗碗。”罗伊重新给他俩的杯子添满了酒，一边无所谓地摊了摊手，他把酒瓶小心地放在书桌下方，转身走向沙发，坐在了爱德身边。

爱德侧过身来，面朝着他，嘴边是调皮的微笑：“说不定我也不想让你去洗碗，蠢蛋。”在罗伊提出新一轮异议之前他倾身轻轻地吻住他的唇。起初，罗伊有些微的措不及防，但随即他调整了姿势，给予爱德温柔的回应，他们的唇舌交合比爱德预期的时间持续得更长，如果不是他的肚子不合时宜地咕噜了一声，他们可能会吻到天荒地老。“抱歉……我从早饭之后就没吃过东西了……”

“你那是午饭吧。”罗伊的黑瞳里跳动着恶劣的微光，爱德作势推了他一把。

“你闭嘴，哪有那么晚！”罗伊意味深长地瞧了他一眼，爱德摇摇头，向披萨伸出手去，“再说，你又不在我身边，你他妈怎么知道……”

可恶！又被摆了一道。

他家精明的混蛋就喜欢用严密的推测加上惊人的直觉让他自觉供出他本来不想说的话，那种成竹在胸、洞悉一切的微笑总会让他燃起无名之火，但他清楚，今天可不是个吵架的好日子。爱德无奈地摇了摇头，在自家混蛋习惯性地说出什么嘲讽的话之前把手里的披萨一把塞进罗伊嘴里。“闭上嘴，给我好好吃饭。”

被糊了一嘴的罗伊微微地笑了起来，轻咬了一口诱人的披萨，伸手托住了饼底。爱德又扯下一块披萨，一口吞下将近大半，当他把手伸向第三块的时候，罗伊终于开口了。“好了，别生气了，我还不够了解你么？”

爱德哼了一声，但随即又笑了起来，他注意到罗伊的手悄悄攀上了他的大腿。

“说实话，难道你不觉得‘一边开会一边想着躺在床上的你’这件事更加折磨人吗？”

爱德轻笑起来，不管这是不是罗伊的真心话，它听上去还是不错的——至少让他知道，自家笨蛋今天还是有惦记着自己的，就算没有夸张到他说的那种“做白日梦”的程度，他也在心里小小地得意了一下。“所以你今天一直想着我，嗯？是我让你分心了吗？”

“你知道的……你总是让人心神不宁。”罗伊撑起身子，恶劣地向爱德身边蹭了过去，他的另一只手还栖在爱德的大腿上，有意无意地揉捏着男孩紧实的肌肉。“每天清晨，你躺在床上的身影都是一道美丽的风景线。”罗伊舔了舔嘴唇，他撩人的、磁性的呢喃中爱德忍不住闭上了眼睛，这个男人是他遇到过最擅长用声音来蛊惑人心的人。当修长柔软的指腹贴着他的下颌线划过时，他便把自己的一切都交付给了这个人。

“真的是这样么？”爱德低吟道，罗伊没有回答，只是用拇指缓缓地摩挲着爱德的下唇。爱德的舌尖顺势勾上男人的手指，他尝到了一丝披萨酱的诱人甜味，于是近乎本能地，他舐去了这鲜美的酱料，在罗伊轻软的吸气声中，他睁开了双眼。他的视线与男人深邃迷人的眸子撞了满怀，那双墨色的瞳孔中正燃烧着灼灼的火焰。爱德的心不禁漏跳了一拍，他张开嘴毫不犹豫地把男人的手指整根地吞入口中，他注意到罗伊的身体马上就起了反应。

那双深沉的眼眸仿佛笼上了一层阴影，爱德猜想这双宣扬着侵占欲的危险眼睛将会出现在他今后的每个梦境，像梦魇一样挥之不去。罗伊稍稍张开了双唇，他优美的唇线激起一股暖流冲向爱德的四肢百骸，他的呼吸不禁急促起来，舌尖在罗伊的拇指上打了个转，又将它狠狠地吮进嘴里。

“对，没错……”罗伊的声音中的嘶哑让爱德不自主地震颤，他慢慢的吞吐着男人的手指，罗伊又舔了舔嘴唇，他的声音里染上了更深的情欲，“躺在床上的你就像是太阳神一样灿烂夺目，与被褥纠缠的身躯是那样摄人心魄，让人无可抑制地渴望爱抚这近在眼前的完美。”爱德轻吟出声，罗伊顺势抽出了自己的手指，指尖在爱德的下颌滑过，牵扯出一根晶亮淫靡的银丝。“你是荷尔蒙和欲望的化身，你就是我的生命之光，一旦离你远去，我的心就会在痛苦的煎熬中分崩离析。”

罗伊倾身而下，他的呼吸悉数喷吐在爱德的唇边。这是一个攻城略地的吻，爱德的身体轻轻地颤抖着，罗伊灼热湿润的舌沿着他的下巴一路向下，爱德难耐地扬起了头。“钢和骨，灵和肉，灼人的金发和古铜的肌肤交相辉映，还有你那喷薄而出的激情，那我从未驯服的蛮不讲理的脾性……”罗伊低声喃语着，唇舌恶劣地玩弄着爱德耳廓后的敏感区，吮吸着那细嫩的肌肤，爱德扭过头，他的身体像着火了一样灼热，他是多么想就这样抱着这个男人倒在沙发上，然后他们可以……但是有什么让他身体僵直在那里，动弹不得。

“爱德华，你就是我生命中的太阳。”那低沉嗓音中浓得化不开的感情让爱德几近窒息，罗伊舔舐吮吻着他的耳垂，他用最后一丝理智撑着自己身体不要瘫软下去，男人的舌尖转而在他的耳廓上游走着，这甜蜜的折磨几乎用尽了爱德所有的自制力。“你的每次触碰、每个眼神都能让我焚身成灰。”罗伊声音里裹挟的干哑的情欲让爱德的心狂跳起来，他感到自己的血液正在像他所述说的那个该死的太阳一样灼烧着，这个男人就像是地狱的烈焰，而自己才是在这致命的诱惑中焚烧殆尽的人！罗伊把脸埋进爱德的颈窝，在他的耳边低声呢喃道：

“爱德华，我爱你。”

他清晰地听到自己理智之弦绷断的声音。

爱德扑进男人怀里，罗伊稳稳地环紧他，迎面而来的是一个蛮不讲理的深吻，他们肌肤相触的地方仿佛有电流噼噼啪啪地流过，这种久违的感觉此时熟稔而又陌生，爱德狠狠地吻着面前的男人，罗伊在他唇间沉醉的低吟让他大脑一片空白，情欲像凶猛的野兽一样撕咬着他的身体，有什么深埋于心的回忆被刨开——这是从前的他们，青涩的、年轻的他们曾经会做的事，但现在……爱德一度以为他们的关系里这种疯狂已经没有栖身之地了，可当这欲望的烈火在他心里熊熊燃烧的时候，他明白自己从未忘却，这触碰、这激情……

去他妈的亚美斯特里斯，这个夺走他男人的心机婊。

爱德用自己整个身体按着男人躺倒在沙发上，他们的吻没有被打断，彼此饥渴地在对方的嘴里掠夺着残存的空气，罗伊低声的叹息此时简直比语言更加情色，爱德趴在他身上难耐地磨蹭着身体，他们到底多久没有干过这样激烈的情事了？罗伊可能会驾轻就熟地说出那些让他脸红心跳的话，把他形容成他生命里的神明，可是爱德知道，罗伊才是他的太阳、他的生命之火、他世界里一切最他妈完美的东西，就算他没法像那个混蛋一样把那些漂亮的辞藻随意地排列组合，但是他相信自己的心意已经从他们的触碰中毫无保留地流露出来了——等价交换？也算是一种吧。

他们的吻深情而漫长，罗伊的手在男孩的背上游走着，贪婪地渴求着他的身体——就像很久以前那样，爱德弓起身子顺从地贴服在他的掌心下，伸出左手牵缠上男人的头发，他轻轻地抽出自己的嘴唇，结束了这个绵长的吻，罗伊深深地吸了口气，低叹出声。妈的，他们在没有这样疯狂情事的日子是怎么活下来的？爱德的手一路向下，一边解开男人被弄皱的衬衫，一边亲吻着男人硬朗的下颌线，罗伊难耐地仰起头，轻轻地喘息着，爱德顺势吻上了他的脖颈，他真想现在就在这个男人的身上狠狠地啃咬下属于自己的印迹，但还是忍住了——到床上再做这种事吧。

“爱德华………”罗伊低声唤着他的名字，爱德不禁难耐地吐露出细碎的呻吟，他跨坐在罗伊的腰上，费了九牛二虎之力才褪下男人那件该死的衬衫，过去的他可能会直接一把扯下这破烂玩意儿，但今天他不想那么鲁莽，然而事与愿违，最后两个扣子实在太紧了，他一怒之下还是撕烂了这件垃圾，眼睁睁看着那两个扣子弹飞开去，如果一会儿他心情好的话他会把这两个扣子重新炼回这件衣服上，但是现在，他没法把自己的注意力从这具不断诱惑着他的身躯上移开。

他不想停下，他不想停下这触碰，他至今难以相信这样完美的男人是他的情人，这世上再也没有人像罗伊一样令他如此心动，他细细地抚过男人身体的每一寸肌肤，他的身侧和右肩上有两个黯淡狰狞的疤痕，别人可能会把它们称作瑕疵，但这却是爱德一辈子不会忘记的印记，也许焰之炼金术师被火焰灼伤某种意义上是种讽刺，但爱德知道，他们驾驭元素的能力越强，所面临的危险也就越大。

爱德倾身而下，唇舌在男人肩膀上粗糙的皮肤上游走着，他的手指触到一个久远的枪伤。就像熟悉自己的身体一样，他能对罗伊身体上每一个伤疤如数家珍，这些疤痕已经变成他臂弯里男人的一部分，没有它们，他的罗伊也就不完整了。男人的手环过他的脖颈，紧紧地拥着他，爱德沿着他光滑修长的颈项落下细碎的吻，滑过咽喉，慢慢地来到他胸膛的中央。

罗伊显然没有放弃对自己体格的严格要求，尽管他的腹肌不再像从前那样仿佛是某件雕塑上复刻下来的艺术品，但是这错落有致的肌肉还是那么紧实，爱德感受着这肌群绝妙的手感，不禁慨叹时间似乎根本没有在这个男人身上留下痕迹，他的身材对于一个整天坐在办公室里的人来说实在是好得出奇，他有空一定要问问罗伊如何保持这样令人羡艳的身材。爱德吻过他的胸膛，舔舐逗弄着两边的乳头，罗伊喉咙深处的沉吟让他不禁欲火中烧，他的手指勾上男人裤子的皮带，往下扯了扯，低头吻住了他身侧的旧伤疤。

这个来势汹汹的吻不禁让罗伊轻轻地震颤，修长有力的手指灵巧地挑开男孩发辫的束缚，金发倾泻而下，罗伊抬起胯部，爱德便心领神会，伸手轻松地褪下他的长裤。隔着薄薄的布料，爱德恶劣地挑逗勾勒着男人的下身，罗伊不由自主地弓起了身子，爱德从未见过这个男人被情欲这般支配着，现在的他是那么的性感而诱人，男孩向后蹭了蹭，情不自禁地埋下头在罗伊的小腹上留下一个湿漉漉的吻。就在这时，仿佛像是突然找回了理智一样，男人一把推开了他的肩膀。

“爱德，起来，我们去床上。”染上欲望的粗重呼吸在他的声音中若隐若现，见爱德没有让步的意思，他又推了推男孩的肩膀。爱德摇了摇头，指尖在男人底裤的边缘探进探出，“嗯……再等等嘛。”他抬眼望向自家迷人的混蛋上司，粲然一笑，向沙发的另一头点了点头，“上去点。”

“爱德，我想……”男孩的试探的手指在他硬邦邦的分身的顶端划过时，男人作出了激烈的反抗，他加大了推搡的力度，“现在……爱德，我们去卧室，我想……我想要 _你_ 。”

“笨蛋，我早就是你的了，但是现在，你可不是什么混蛋大总统。”他的视线撞上罗伊那双意乱情迷的黑色眸子，慢慢地、挑逗地舔了舔嘴唇，“所以闭上你的嘴，然后给我他妈往上蹭一点，我不想把话说两遍。”

罗伊脸色沉了下来，手却缓缓滑向身体两侧，爱德暧昧的眼神下暗流汹涌，男人的眼睛死死地盯着男孩的漂亮眼眸，蹭身而上几乎成了坐姿，他看到爱德眼里闪烁着诱人而危险的微光。就在这时，男孩突然埋进了他的双腿之间，双手并用扯下了男人的底裤，一口将整根分身吞入喉中，这突如其来的刺激让罗伊难耐地仰起头，爱德甚至坏心眼地希望他现在就发泄出来——不过谢天谢地，他还是控制住了自己。

轻颤的双手搭上他的肩膀，抚弄着他的长发，但爱德现在无心回应——一会儿他们有的是时间搂搂抱抱，但现在的他只想自家混蛋知道自己到底有多棒。他分开男人的双腿，把自己的胳膊环在那有力的大腿上，他低下头用这个男人最喜欢的方式狠狠地吮吸着他的分身，在他唇舌的伺候下罗伊剧烈地震颤起来，他知道差不多时候到了。很好，这样他们就有得玩了。

爱德向上匆匆一瞥，映入眼帘的是罗伊绷紧的肌肉像该死的缆线一样，仿佛下一秒就会绷断，一只手抓着坐垫，另一手死死地扣着沙发的背面，指骨泛白，他高高地抬起的腰让爱德不禁担心他是不是真得明天一早给他来个大保健，希望霍克爱会为一个 _腰酸背痛_ 的上司网开一面……他温暖的口腔包裹着这根粗大的阴茎，上下套弄起来，舔舐吮吸着灼热可口的肉体，手指不自觉地扣紧了罗伊的大腿，他机械铠的右手可能会在他身上留下淤青，但是此时此刻他才管不了那么多。这时，罗伊低吼出声，在他嘴里痛痛快快地发泄了出来。

灼烫的精液充斥着他的口腔，爱德抬起头发出细碎的呻吟，费劲地把它们咽了下去，沉浸在余韵中的罗伊不由自主地颤抖着，爱德是多么希望这样美妙的画面可以永远地烙印在他的脑海里。他低头温柔地舐去男人身上欢愉后的浊液，柔软的舌头安抚着边上的肌群，直到它们彻底放松下来，于是他慢慢地吻过男人的身躯一路向上，鼻尖轻擦着那被汗水濡湿的胸膛，他舔舐品尝着每一寸肌肤，直到他差不多跪在了罗伊的身上，这时他轻轻支起身子，吻上男人的下颌和脸颊，此时的罗伊总算平复了呼吸。

“爱、德……我想……”

“嘘……我迟早是你的，你这混蛋真不知道自己看起来有多性感，所以现在你给我闭嘴，然后放轻松。”罗伊懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛，爱德不禁被这只眼睛里刻意流露出的怨念给逗笑了，然而此时那种慵懒中带着自负的欠揍微笑又在罗伊嘴边慢慢晕开，他只能无奈吻上了那对恶劣的唇，他们唇舌交缠了许久，最后才恋恋不舍地分离了开来。罗伊伸手拉上内裤，提上了裤子，爱德探身取过他们的酒，随手给了罗伊一杯，又往他边上凑近了些，“难道说你以为我只有这么些本事了？”

罗伊啜了口甘甜的酒液，抬手把汗水濡湿的额发捋到头顶，他对着爱德挑起一根眉毛，意味深长地笑道：“看来你不记得我已经比过去年纪大点儿了。”他一手托着酒杯，另一手环上爱德的腰，怀里的男孩摇了摇头，他才不会轻易地屈服。

“我才不吃你这套，罗伊，怎么？忘了你刚刚跟我讲的那些漂亮话了吗？”爱德说着，伸下一只手脱下了自己的军靴。

“哦？我有干过这种事吗？”又给我来这套！爱德勉强忍住了笑意，瞧见自家笨蛋歪了歪脑袋，“我好想因为它们吃了不少甜头啊。”深邃的黑色眸子里带着调笑的神色，罗伊又小啜了一口杯中的酒，“你呢？”

“好好好行了，混蛋，你赢了。”爱德一口饮干剩下的酒，放下了酒杯，他的余光瞥见罗伊的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，便故意移开了视线。他站起身来，交叠双手将贴身的黑色背心褪过头顶，一把扔在地上，转而又撩起自己漂亮的金色长发，似是漫不经心地梳理了一把。这时他才好整以暇地转过身，察觉到面前男人的眼神已然变得危险而饥渴——这正是他想看到的。于是他学着男人先前的样子挑起一根眉毛，轻佻地问：“怎么？看到什么你喜欢的东西了？”

“过来，爱德华。”其实男孩还是很想再调戏一下自家大总统的，但是现在的他更愿意无条件听从那个人的每一句命令。他们之间的给予和索取存在着微妙的平衡，他自己都不甚明白其中之道，但他知道罗伊的命令对他而言早就不是普通上司对下属的发号施令那么简单了。他向沙发上的男人走过去，举手投足间不经意地流露出军人的优雅和从容，然后他侧身钻进罗伊的臂弯，坐在了男人舒展的双腿之间。罗伊的手指纠缠上他的金发，轻轻按住他的脑袋，怀里的男孩便顺从地倾身而下。

罗伊灵巧的舌在爱德的嘴里攻城略地，贪婪地扫过每一个角落，诉说着自己热切的渴望，爱德只觉得一阵暖流冲向他的四肢百骸，这个男人原本就吻技高超，而此时他的吻带上了令人神魂颠倒的欲望，这唇舌的交缠就是致命的毒药——现在的自己已经完完全全是他的了，只要男人在接吻的时候开口，他就会毫不犹豫、无怨无悔地为他做任何事——罗伊对此是心知肚明的，但他绝不会趁虚而入对他提任何非分的要求，而这也是爱德这样死心塌地爱着这个男人的原因。

罗伊的手指顺着他的长发滑下，轻轻按摩着他的头皮，另一手沿着背脊一路向下，直截了当地来到了男孩的股间，罗伊的拥抱宣扬着对他的占有权，他的摩挲轻柔而淫靡，爱德弓起身体配合着他的爱抚，流露出细碎的呻吟，男人一手滑到他的颈后，拥过他吻上他的唇，另一手则忽轻忽重地揉捏着男孩的臀部，在肌肉上肆意地游走着，这样的抚摸让他的下身高高地支起了帐篷，他知道是时候去他们真正该去的地方了，于是他俯身狠狠地回吻了男人，然后支起身子平复了呼吸。

“你想到哪儿去？”罗伊的低沉而魅惑的嗓音带上了一丝怒意，这样的声音无疑挑起了爱德更大的欲望，但他很清楚，他们不能再在这沙发上 _摩擦_ 了，要是这个男人再像这样亲吻玩弄他的话，他估计在这里就会到达高潮。

“我只是在执行你先前的命令呀。”爱德的舌尖压上罗伊脖颈的薄肤，所经之处留下湿凉的痕迹，在男人习惯性地发号施令之前，他迅速地抽离了舌头，不由分说地吻上男人的唇，“您难道不喜欢吗……我的 _大总统_ ？”

调情似的服从换来罗伊的低吟，他只得半无奈地点点头，爱德微微一笑便从男人的大腿上滑下来，他重新站起身，慢慢解开了裤子，罗伊死死地盯着他在皮带上忙碌的双手，眼里是藏不住的渴求，爱德知道他想要什么，过去那么多年他们几乎在每一件家具上做过，但是今天他们没必要那么急躁，况且现在的他只想在他们完事之后安安心心地躺在那舒适柔软的大床上悠然地睡上八个小时，于是爱德往后退了一步，抬头对上那双漆黑的眼眸，微笑着伸出手：“我们为什么不去床上呢？”

罗伊唇边悄然卷起一个贪婪的微笑，他倾身握住男孩的手。爱德将他拉起身，正准备向卧室走去，不料还没能跨出一步，措不及防便又跌进一个坚实的拥抱，罗伊狠狠地吻住他，手指与男孩的发尖缱绻不休，又细细地梳过那灿金的发丝，最终落在背脊上，变成牢牢禁锢爱德的束缚。当罗伊终于停下这个漫长的吻，怀里的男孩早已满脸绯红、气喘吁吁了，他喘了许久才缓过神来，一把拉过自家混蛋的手：“给我快点！否则我现在就在这该死的地板上榨干你！”

罗伊低声笑起来，闪烁的欲望仿佛点燃周遭的空气，他的双手滑上爱德的脊背，环过他的腰际，男孩忍无可忍地拖着他走向主卧，一路上罗伊还不死心地在爱德的脖颈不断落下细碎的吻。他们卧室的中央是个奢华的四柱大床，虽然爱德一向反对家里的铺张浪费，但这床却是他为数不多满意的奢侈品。也许罗伊还想继续戏弄他，但此时此刻他的忍耐已经到了极限，他现在就想要他，现在立刻马上。

爱德抬手扒开罗伊牢牢箍在自己腰上的胳膊，冷漠无情地把他扔到了床上，罗伊伸手正欲拉过他，却被男孩迅速地挣脱了，爱德向后退了一大步，确保自己在男人所及范围之外，罗伊不满地嘟囔了两句。此时，爱德却煽情地抚过自己的胸膛，玩味地对上他的双眼：“我不想让你浪费太多精力，好好想想吧，毕竟你的岁数摆在这里。”

罗伊的喉结上下滚动着，声带厮磨出近乎困兽的低吼，尽管如此，他却并没有霸王硬上弓。难道说他确实需要些许歇息？还是说他真那么期待自己一会儿的小把戏？但不论如何，事情的发展确实有些意外。“你最好快点，爱德华，否则我要睡了。”

爱德轻轻笑起来，手指搭上自己的皮带，挑逗地舔了舔嘴唇：“当你看到我为你精心准备的大餐你就不会这样想了。”

“净说大话。”罗伊脱下鞋袜躺倒在床上，装出兴致恹恹的模样，“但愿你那些伎俩能成功 _取悦_ 我。”

“喔，那当然。”爱德说着，慢慢拉下自己的军裤，他脱裤子的姿势夸张而撩人，像是某些刻意的慢动作，他知道罗伊想要他，但这还不够，他要那个男人像自己一样饥渴，身上的某个部分像自己一样粗硬，这样想着，他站起身，在罗伊的注视中向下把手伸进内裤撸动起自己已然高耸的突起。男人的眼神瞬间染上了欲望的阴影，并抬起身一口气把裤子连同底裤一起脱在地上，看到罗伊半硬的分身，爱德不免有些口干舌燥，“嗯……看来你挺享受我的小伎俩，或许你得用行动告诉我你有多喜欢这样的表演。”

说着，爱德褪下自己深色的内裤，任留它躺在地上，他向前跨出步子，僵硬的昂扬握在手里隐隐作痛，于是他一边慢慢地上下撸动着自己的分身，一边逼近着床沿，罗伊从床上直起身来，在他走近后一把揽过爱德的翘臀，急切地把他拉到自己伸开的双腿之间，爱德抚上罗伊的黑发，挺身将自己的分身送进男人迫不及待的温热的口腔。

“Fuuuuuuuck，Roooooy……”激烈的热浪在他的身体里横冲直撞，让他四肢几近瘫软，罗伊吮吸着他的茎体，摆动着头以让他进入更深的喉部，他在这该死的快感冲击下不可控制地战栗，左手紧紧地攀着罗伊的肩膀，右手埋进他的发间，罗伊在这方面是天生的高手，在他唇舌的包裹、舔舐、吮吸下爱德高高地仰起头，一股炙热的冲动从腹股沟升腾而上，他的视线一片模糊，现在的他无法思考，只觉罗伊那该死的嘴要把自己吸干了，他希望这至乐的享受永远不要停下，真太他妈爽了！一只温暖的手悄然滑上他大腿内侧，技巧高超地摩挲爱抚着他的球囊，爱德扣紧罗伊的肩膀，在这不可思议的口技和抚摩的双重刺激下他震颤不已，哦操，这混蛋啥时候拿出了润滑油？

修长的手指一根，畅通无阻地滑进男孩的后庭，爱德流露出了高亢的呻吟，他的双腿不住地颤抖，几乎无法站稳，罗伊扶住他，把他牢牢地禁锢在自己的唇舌和灵巧得过分的手指之间。他的手指在爱德体内最深处轻缓地按压着，男孩恍惚中觉得自己仿佛被顶得只能靠足尖才勉强维持直立，却又被包裹前端茎身的极致欢愉拉回了地面。他剧烈地颤抖着，他无法再忍耐了，他想要他，他想要他 **现在** 他妈就上了自己！

“够了！”爱德嚷道，十指扣住罗伊的臂膊往后一推，身体里的手指会意地抽出，这刹那间的空虚让他不禁轻哼出声。罗伊向后挪了挪，爱德紧跟其后攀上了床，他这才发现罗伊另一手正揉抚着自己的分身，很好，这样他们不用再浪费时间了。爱德跨坐在他身体上，拨开他撸动的双手，按下一个如狼似虎的粗暴的吻，随后他找准角度坐下身，任由那粗大的硬挺直直地贯穿了自己的身体。

哦妈的，这种被充满的感觉简直爽到爆炸！爱德低声的呻吟充斥着他们唇舌的间隙，他一手纠结着罗伊的发丝，轻轻抬起双膝，又用力坠了下去，这激烈的碰撞下他内部的甬道被狠狠地填满了，巨大的充实感让他忍不住中断亲吻放声尖叫，潮水般的欢愉中他大口喘息着渴望吸进更多的空气。这正是他想要的，这正是他所渴求的，他从未像现在这样感受到两人如水乳交融般的完整，他用大腿支撑身体，按着那人胯骨上下肉薄骨并地动着，那茎身更是一次次探到了不可估量的深度，他忍不住俯下身又吻上男人的唇。

这操蛋的快感将近到达他的承受极限，但他知道只有这个男人才能将他像这样推向至乐的高峰，爱德摁着罗伊的手把他牢牢地按在床上，在他粗壮的分身上忘情地进出着自己的后穴，浑身的血液在地狱般的灼烧中沸腾不休，裹挟着热浪附填满了全身，他的神经在欲望的冲击下迟钝而麻木，他的感官愈加地难以满足，于是他变本加厉地碾磨着身体，重重地撞击着身下的挺立，渴望他进到自己的深处、更深处。

现在的爱德神情恍惚、头脑空白，所以当罗伊把自己的腿箍上他腰的时候他几乎没有察觉。罗伊以此借力，用力推了爱德的手一把，翻过身成功把男孩扑在了床上，他一挺身，茎体便又刺进湿热的后庭，爱德高高的仰起头，断断续续的甜蜜喘息在唇边流泻而出，于是罗伊就势在那脖颈上留下悱恻的吻。爱德在他身下忸怩着身体，在丝绸床单上蹭滚出深深的皱褶，他的双腿缠上罗伊的精壮的腰胯，下意识地向男人索求更多，罗伊快速而迅猛地冲击着他，爱德咬紧了牙关，他的世界此时此刻狭隘而逼促，耳边只剩下律动的抽插撞击声和自己短促刺耳的心跳震耳欲聋。

罗伊的手掌包裹上他的分身，排山倒海的欲潮扑面而来，他只觉四周比真理之门前更加炫目，爱德像盘簧似的狠狠绞紧身体，热流在小腹疯了一般乱窜，仿佛要把他从身体内部生生撕裂，在一瞬间他的世界仿佛明晰起来，可当他伸手企图抓住那完美到极致的理智，周遭的景致又轰然崩塌。他猜想他喊出了罗伊的名字，但是在那纯粹的极乐降临在他身上时，他除了在这狂喜之中四肢无力地颤抖，根本无暇顾及其他任何事情。迷迷糊糊中他隐约意识到罗伊从他身体里退了出去，随后自给自足地发泄了出来，他双眼所见之处朦胧如雾，此刻耳畔响起此生听过最性感的嗓音。

“操，爱德华，这正是我想看到的。”爱德正欲抬头，却又掉进一个深沉而绵长的吻，激情依旧，欲望难再，他伸出双手环上男人的身体，罗伊把他整个人搂进怀里，深情而坚实的怀抱让这一刻愈发安静而美好，性爱永远是不可思议的美妙，从确定关系的第一天起他们就亲身践行着这奇妙的化学反应，但这次，这次却令人惊异的完美——因为他们从未像今天这般投入如此之多的感情，这是完完全全、纯粹的爱。

这一刻世界全部黯淡下来，只剩下他们的浓墨重彩。罗伊小心翼翼似是拥着世间至臻，拉扯和索取成为过去，留下的是令人心安的摩挲，爱德把整个人埋进他的臂弯，脑袋枕在他的胸膛，罗伊温软的手抚上他的发，怀中的男孩将唇覆上那颗近在咫尺的悸动的心脏，落下细细密密的吻。沉浸在余韵之中的爱德只觉自己的意识漂逝而去，但他忽然想起他先前下定决心要跟罗伊好好谈谈的事，当下大好机会稍纵即逝，下一次他们这样并肩躺在一起要等到猴年马月了。

“喂，罗伊。”发间的手指顿了顿，却没有意料之中的回应，爱德微微抬起头，却见男人双目阖闭，仿佛已然入梦，但不巧，他的呼吸出卖了他。于是爱德轻笑起来，戳了戳他的胸口，“喂，别装睡了，你这混蛋。”

“唔……你就不能把这温存稍微保留个五分钟吗？嗯？”罗伊侧了侧身子，打算把爱德从他身上扒下来，“睡吧，爱德华，我年纪大了，得早睡早起。”

对这荒谬的结论不屑地嗤了声，爱德加重力道又戳了戳自家混蛋，“拜托，你知道我在得到满意答复之前不会让你睡好觉。”

罗伊从胸腔里挤出一声长叹，勉强地睁开一只眼睛，“你想知道啥？话说在前头，你还是得去Aerugo，别想了。”

“不是啦。”爱德在他的胸膛上轻轻地啄着，留下琐碎细吻，“我只是……我只是在想，”他讷讷地盯着那苍素的肌肤，又在心脏位置处按下一个轻柔的吻，也许他不该这样贸然开口、不该问这样的问题，但如果他没有得到清楚解释的话，这个疑问会困扰他一辈子与他纠缠不休，于是爱德深吸了口气，干巴巴地挤出一串词句，“你把我送到那鬼地方，让我去做那种愚蠢的任务，是为了我的安全吗？我是说，像哈勃克他就是去北方那边……”

“爱德华。”男人温柔地打断了他，声音中的爱意浓醇似酒，爱德不禁哑然，恍惚间颊侧被一只温润的手抚上，“看着我。”顺从地抬眼，爱德被男人眼眸中认真的神情给怔住了，罗伊另一手又滑过他的长发，爱德就势依偎进他的臂膀，“如果你想听假话的话，我完全可以骗你说‘啊没错我就是这么想的’，”他顿了顿，柔情百转地抚过男孩的脊背，“你也知道我只想把你系在我身边，再不济也只是把你送到更安全的地方，确保没人会伤害你，但是……”

罗伊轻轻地阖上双眼，当它们再次睁开的时候，爱德的心猛地一绞，爱和痛的矛盾在他的眼神中厮杀，令他几近窒息，“我着实没有福气消受这样的奢侈……而且，”罗伊轻轻地摩挲他的脸颊，爱德在他脉脉的凝视中自甘沉醉，“你不知道我有多讨厌干这种事，这仿佛就是枷锁，压得我喘不过气来……”他的嘴角卷起一个轻浅的弧度，拇指在爱德的下唇来回游走着，“但我知道我们两个在一起，你和我，我们一起面对，一起背负，当我们共同解决这些琐事的时候，世界上没有任何人、任何力量能够成为我们的阻碍，这样便已足够——我又怎敢祈求更多？”

他张了张口仿佛还想继续，但终究还是无言，他已经说得够多了，甚至远远地超出了爱德的预期。男孩蹭身上前在他唇边落下一个柔情蜜意的吻，罗伊有些意外地看着他眼里几近信仰的忠诚，在这一刹那，全世界都为他们让道。

“我也爱你，罗伊。”

他唇边流露出释然的微笑，此时此刻，所有历经的苦痛和外面世界的流言蜚语都洇灭在时间里，只剩下他们互相依偎的身躯在这滴答流逝中亘古不朽。爱德悠然地闭上了双眼，明天一早他还是得给霍克爱打个电话，但是现在他只想与他的罗伊在这醉人的宁静中相拥而眠。


End file.
